


As it begins so it will end

by Starryeyedstrider



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyedstrider/pseuds/Starryeyedstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a trash crack fic for my trash friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it begins so it will end

Darkness was all he saw until suddenly and sweepingly this ray of light came into his life.

Cold was all he felt until this ball of warmth came crashing through his walls.

"Shadow, you're not alone anymore" Waluigi crooned, cupping Shadow's face in his hands gently.

Shadow pulled the human into a kiss, his eyes squeezed shut.

Waluigi kissed back, his arms running down shadow's sides. 

"Wally, I think I love you." the Hedgehog whispered

"I feel things for you too" the man replied, reaching into his back pocket. 

Shadow's breath hitched in his throat, he couldn't think, much less speak. Waluigi pulled him closer, a shiny object in his other hand.

Shadow closed his eyes, hoping for the best. He felt the knife plunge into his back, twisting as he bled. Waluigi dropped him on the floor and watched him bleed.

"I loved....you...." shadow gurgled.

Waluigi just cackled as shadow's vision blackned. 

Darkness came suddenly and sweepingly as his ray of light took his life. 

Cold came crashing through as the ball of warmth faded. 

As it begins, so it ends.


End file.
